A Real Distraction
by HereIGoAgain
Summary: Elliot smirked a little, the wildness in his eyes flickering out for a second. He kissed Reo on the lips briefly, then murmured against his neck: “Lie with me?” Continued from "His fear, his comfort. Elliot/Reo, lemon


**Hi! Okay so _my_ computer is being totally fucktarded forcing me to switch machines...X_X. I can't even see the full editing...thing. On my computer. -_- Ugh. Damn. But anyway....**

**This is the first Elliot x Reo lemon on FF. *gasp* I feel accomplished. *beams* I love them to bits. Eep. So yeah. Since no one has really put these two in this situation, I had no...basis or anything. I tried my best to keep them in character. I'm sorry for OOC-ness. Note that this story is a build up from "His fear, his comfort" and the only reason I even considered doing something like this was because of Kalana Fox who suggested (hehe) in a review that I perhaps write some "longer and lemony" for these two guys? So yes. I dedicate this longer and lemony (*snorts*XD) fic to you, hun!**

* * *

"Was it that dream again?"

Elliot squeezed his eyes shut, his fingers digging into the coarse fabric of his bed covers. "Buildings on fire…everyone was dying. I'm in a pool of blood, I don't know what happened but…"

Reo's hand brushed over his shoulder and Elliot threw his arm over his head, gritting his teeth. "…my shadow was stained red by their blood."

His whole body was shaking with the memory, images that felt like needles pricking at the back of his eyes, demanding his attention.

_Blood…bodies…_me_...._

Elliot gasped shallowly, willing the memory to go away.

It was not his. It didn't belong.

He stiffly pushed himself up, his hair tickling at Reo's face in the process. He stopped, only half upright, his arms supporting his trembling weight. Reo's hand still rested on his shoulder.

"Elliot—"

Elliot leaned up and pressed his lips against Reo's, tilting his head just so to avoid knocking against the raven haired boy's obnoxious lenses.

Reo's lax hand on Elliot's shoulder tightened, fingers curling into the shoulder before gently pushing his master back. His face still had its permanent, wide eyed expression. Ironic, due to the fact that you couldn't catch a glimpse of his eyes behind the glasses.

The glass lenses hid all the emotion that passed through his eyes. One had to depend on body language. And even that wasn't reliable, with Reo. Elliot focused on Reo's lips, relaxed, soft, opening to speak:

"Elliot, you feel feverish, you know."

Elliot closed his eyes, lifting a shaking hand to touch Reo's neck and slide up into his wild, black hair. "I know." His fingers tightened in Reo's hair and he pulled the boy forward again, pressing their mouths together. He pulled back only when the needles stabbing at his mind, clamoring attention (_remember—he can't, those aren't his memories) _had stopped. The pain was dulled, the fear was dulled, and he _pulled away_ when all he was aware of was Reo's gentle hand on his shoulder, his lips pressing back against his.

Elliot dipped his head down, brushing his mouth over the pale neck, then rested his head on his servant's shoulder, hugging the warm body tightly against his.

"Reo, I…"

"It's okay to be scared, Elliot," Reo said gently. He leaned his head against his master's. "It's okay."

Elliot shut his eyes tightly. "Reo…"

Soft, calm breathing was the only response to the desperate call of his name.

Reo stayed silent.

"Reo…!" Elliot exclaimed, sounding terrified and frustrated all at once. He kissed Reo's neck again, but the press of lips was more desperate now; teeth scraped at delicate, pale skin; they bit, pulling back and causing Reo to jerk a little. His pale, pouting lips parted in a soft gasp.

"Y-you…" Elliot whispered, his voice harsh and broken. Desperate fingers reached up, fumbling with the high, buttoned color of their school uniform. He grit his teeth and ripped at the stupid bowtie, quickly undoing the buttons on the black vest everyone was forced to wear. _Too many obstacles, stupid…_

Once it was out of the way, he pulled roughly at the top buttons of Reo's shirt; it was pulled open to reveal more skin…more escape.

Reo let out a short little breath, his weight warm as it pressed against Elliot's body. Elliot gripped Reo's outer jacket and pulled it down the boy's arms.

"…stupid uniform," he said angrily. Reo turned his head to look at Elliot, his expression almost curious.

"Elliot—"

"Shut up!" Elliot pulled at the shirt covering the lower part of Reo's neck and gasped almost in relief when it was uncovered—the skin here was marked. Bruises, both fresh and fading, were scattered everywhere. Tell-tale signs of previous moments like this, where Elliot's lips had descended on the sensitive skin and bitten, sucked, caressed…

_Oh how many times had he used Reo's body as an escape from those nightmares?_

_(No, I don't use it, I love him, but he…)_

A strangled, distressed sort of moan came out of Elliot's mouth.

Concern twisted Reo's lips into a frown. His brow furrowed. Elliot pulled back to stare at Reo, his blue eyes wild.

Reo let both the jacket and the vest fall from his arms, freeing them; he then reached out to touch a hand to the other boy's cheek. It felt feverish.

"I really think you should lie down."

Elliot smirked a little, the wildness in his eyes flickering out for a second. He kissed Reo on the lips briefly, then murmured against his neck: "Lie with me?"

Reo's fingers twitched against Elliot's cheek, but other than that, there was no sign that he had reacted to the invitation.

But Elliot knew Reo better than he knew anyone, and he'd felt the brief spasm of his servant's fingers against his cheek.

"Elliot, you need to relax," Reo said in his soft, commanding voice. "Rest_._"

Elliot's breathing was heavy, and his eyebrows were drawn together. His gaze flickered over to his hands, gripping the shirt material at Reo's shoulders.

_Blood blood blood—was on those hands there was blood everywhere you stood in a pile of bodies I stood amidst them amidst the blood—_

Elliot shook his head violently, his light brown hair flying. Reo gripped his shoulders with both hands and said firmly, "Elliot, lie down." He pushed the boy down onto the mattress with a little grunt, then lay down next to him. "Look, I'm here. You're not alone. You don't have to sleep. Just rest."

Elliot's eyes were that of a small animal seconds away from behind trampled to death. His lips trembled, along with the rest of his body. He grabbed Reo's arm and pulled the boy's body flush against his, _needing_ the comfort of another body, of someone whom he knew believed in him.

_Oh God…_

_Those are _not_ my memories. They aren't! I…I don't know why I keep dreaming and thinking up that scene but…it's not mine. It won't be._

Elliot's eyes fluttered shut, but he remained awake, very much so as his body's tremors slowly, slowly died down. His mind took a while longer to calm down. Thoughts, erratic and terrified, zoomed around his brain for what felt like hours…eternity. He was dimly aware of Reo shifting beside him, turning onto his back, reaching for something beside the bed. _A book, probably…._

His breathing became calmer. His feverish skin cooled down. His senses fixed themselves, and he felt…better. _Thank God._

He felt much more aware of Reo's body pressing against his. He opened his eyes to peek at his servant, who was holding a book up over his head, reading it and seeming very interested in the plot's proceedings.

_I must have scared him_ Elliot thought, annoyed with himself. _Ah, shit._

He could always…apologize.

Elliot curled his fingers more firmly around Reo's arm, and Reo turned his head to look at him.

"You feel better."

"Yeah. Sorry."

"You don't need to apologize."

Elliot paused. "I want to." He shifted a little, pushing himself up, placing one of his hands palm down on the covers on one side of Reo's head, knocking the book Reo was reading to the floor.

"It was just getting the climax, Elliot," Reo said, watching the book thump against the ground as Elliot straddled him. "I want to see what happens…."

"I'll let you see a better kind of climax," Elliot said, a determined little smile gracing his lips.

Reo sighed. "Elliot, now that you're feeling better, you should sleep. Or—let me open the windows for fresh—"

Elliot lowered his head to kiss Reo, forcing him to fall silent. "This will make me feel better."

"I don't want to," Reo said, pushing at Elliot's shoulders.

"_I want to,_" Elliot said, sounding annoyed. He began to kiss and suckle at Reo's neck. "Shouldn't you listen to me?"

Reo said, "You want me to blindly obey?"

Elliot shook his head against Reo's neck. "Ugh, for the thousandth time….That wouldn't be you."

He pulled back, his right hand caressing his servant's black hair. After several moments of this, Elliot closed his eyes and sighed. "Ah, fine, fine. Sometimes I wonder…"

As he was pulling his hand out of Reo's hair, which always amazed him in its softness, his servant leaned up, grabbed the back of Elliot's head and pulled down, pressing their lips together.

"Oh?" Elliot whispered breathlessly when they broke apart. Reo's lips were parted in quick, quiet panting breaths. Elliot kissed him again, feeling the first stirrings of arousal.

Elliot hummed briefly against the soft, pale lips, opening his mouth against Reo's. "Tongue," he whispered huskily, flicking his own out against Reo's lips.

"Mm," Reo consented to the request, opening his mouth to let Elliot's tongue slide in over his own.

Reo's tongue slid slowly against his and Elliot groaned in need, fisting Reo's dark hair in his hands and unintentionally pulling out a few strands.

Reo turned his head to disconnect their mouths, a string of saliva connecting their mouths. Elliot licked his lips, breaking it.

"My hair, Elliot," Reo said sternly, reaching back, his fingers scrambling against Elliot's fist.

"It's soft," Elliot said, loosening his hold on it. He leaned forward and began to kiss Reo again, moving his lips purposefully against the other boy's.

"…glasses," Elliot muttered, annoyed.

"Leave them, Elliot."

"But—"

"I can't see you without them," Reo said with a sudden, gentle smile. He reached up to run his fingers threw Elliot's bangs.

Elliot blinked in surprise. "Reo…"

Cool fingers brushed the back of his neck, making Elliot shiver pleasantly. "Ah, Reo…"

"I'll unbutton your shirt. And the vest."

Elliot snorted. "Geez, Reo…."

Reo didn't answer, but pushed himself up into a sitting position, his hands already pulling off the school jacket. Elliot sat still, his fingers tracing small circles on Reo's thigh as the dark haired boy rid him of the black vest. When he felt a finger accidentally brush against his bare chest, he bit his lip to hold back a pleasantly surprised little whimper. Reo fingered the buttons of the shirt when they were all undone, then also pushed it back over Elliot's shoulders.

Elliot gasped, wrapping his arms around Reo's neck and forcing him to fall backwards again.

"Hey, Elliot—"

"Ah, shut up," Elliot said shortly. He kissed at the skin under Reo's chin. Reo let out a short, small, pleasured sound, and Elliot smiled.

"You should vocalize more."

"I vocalize plenty," Reo argued.

"Vocalize like…" Elliot bit into Reo's neck and Reo gasped, his head tilting back involuntarily. "…like that."

"Elliot, biting is—"

"—normal and _not_ rude."

"It is not normal and it _is_ rude."

"Not for two people about to have sex."

"I don't like biting, Elliot."

Elliot licked at the purplish hickey marks that adorned Reo's skin. "Evidence proves to the contrary."

"I didn't ask you to give me those."

Elliot sucked a sliver of Reo's skin into his mouth, then nipped at it with his teeth.

"Ah—ah—_hey!_"

Elliot flicked his tongue over reddening skin, then finally let go. He nuzzled affectionately into Reo's neck, then cursed when something hard knocked him in the side of the head.

"God, don't punch me _now!_"

"I said _no _biting."

"I like how you taste," Elliot smiled, making quick work of the buttons on Reo's shirt. His lips trailed down the pale chest, tasting sweat, feeling his servant's chest rising and falling, quickly, to the rhythm of his breathing.

"Nn…I don't want you to…" Reo muttered as Elliot began to unbutton Reo's pants.

"But how else am I going to get rid of this?" Elliot said softly, rubbing his palm over Reo's cloth covered erection.

"_Nn…_no. You just…have sex with me."

"Fuck you?"

"Elliot," Reo said severely. "I didn't say that."

Elliot sat up in between Reo's legs. He leaned back and tugged off Reo's shoes so he would be able to remove the pants, and the boxers. "It pisses me off how bossy you are. Seriously, who's the master here?"

Reo shifted to get more comfortable. "I'm just trying to make you a better master."

"Tch. That's not your job." Elliot tossed Reo's pants (the boxers with it) over the edge of the bed, then turned. He smirked.

"No, Elliot."

Elliot leaned forward on all fours, his head hovering over Reo's erection. He breathed on it, his mouth open, hovering, just waiting to descend.

Reo gasped, and Elliot caught a glimpse of eyes squeezing shut behind the round glasses. With a quick smirk, Elliot licked roughly up the underside of Reo's erection.

"_Nng! Elliot!_"

"Mhm…?"

"I said—ahh—_hah!_"

Elliot lowered his mouth over the tip of Reo's arousal, flicking his tongue over the head. Rough, angry hands grasped at his hair and tugged, but Elliot refused to pull up, going lower, swirling his tongue around the throbbing appendage. He felt several pieces of hair part from his head.

"G—nng—_aah_," Reo gasped. Nails scraped against Elliot's scalp. He looked up at Reo and sucked hard.

Reo's legs jerked and Elliot held back a smile, letting Reo yank his head up and away from his arousal. Elliot panted for breath, his lips shining with saliva and pre-cum.

Reo pushed himself back into a sitting position and then his lips were on Elliot's, demanding, peeved, aroused, _needing._

"You're such a jerk," Elliot mumbled against Reo's lips. Reo stopped kissing him to listen, and Elliot forced himself not to roll his eyes. He continued, "You love when I suck you off."

Reo pinched him. "That's a crude way of saying it."

"Two things," Elliot growled, leaning forward to nip at Reo's ear. "One, you're not disagreeing. Two, the act itself is crude so there isn't any _nice_ way of saying it, Reo."

Reo had nothing to say to that, much to Elliot's delight. He kissed Reo again, sighing. "Mm. Reo…"

Reo's lips slid against Elliot's, his tongue licking at Elliot's bottom lip. Just when Elliot opened his mouth to let Reo's tongue slide in, Reo pulled back.

"Elliot, you're really very good looking," he said impishly.

Elliot frowned at him. "What is this all about?"

Reo looked at him innocently. "Ah. I was just observing."

Fingers trailed up his bare arms, over his shoulders, down his chest to tickle at his abs. Elliot's eyes fluttered and he gasped.

"F-finally getting in the m-mood?"

"I'm sure many girls would love to have sex with you."

Elliot placed one hand on Reo's chest, the other one gripping a pale thigh with a bruising force. "D-Damn it, what the hell are you on about?"

Reo smiled and kissed Elliot chastely on the lips. "I am just making it obvious that even if many girls want to have sex with you, it's me who's actually doing it."

Elliot blushed profusely. Argh, he _hated_ when Reo got all suddenly mischievous like that. _Stupid idiot flirts at all the wrong times._

"Are you gonna let me have sex with you then, or are you gonna keep talking?" Elliot snapped.

"You're blushing, Elliot."

"Shut up!"

Reo smiled a little. He reached out and unfastened Elliot's pants. Elliot hissed when he felt fingers brush against his arousal, purposefully this time. Kicking off his shoes pants, Elliot growled, grabbing Reo by the shoulders and flipping the black haired boy onto his front.

"Nn—ah," Reo gasped in surprise. Elliot lowered his body over Reo's. His covered erection rubbed against Reo's pale bottom, making Reo gasp again. "Elliot!" he said in a whisper.

Elliot buried his face in the soft black hair of his servant's. "I…"

Reo turned his head. Elliot reached out and fixed Reo's crooked glasses with an exasperated smile, then leaned forward to meet Reo's lips with his.

Tongues rubbed together, sliding into each other's mouths eliciting soft, broken moans from deep within the boys' throats. Elliot pulled back with a gasp, his hips rolling slowly over Reo. Reo grunted a little and kissed Elliot again. "Are you…?"

"Mm," Elliot said softly with a nod. He stuck his fingers in his mouth to wet them. Reo panted against the pillows and made a quiet little cry when Elliot forced one finger in past the first ring of muscle.

"Ah…ah…"

"Another," Elliot warned, pushing in a second finger. Reo shifted, his breathing becoming louder, aroused gasps in Elliot's ears.

"How does it—"

"It feels fine."

"Fine?" Elliot thrust in a third finger and felt Reo spasm a little under his body.

"Aah!" Reo whined, his girlish, crying voice sending sparks of excitement flaming alight in Elliot's body. He scissored his fingers, making Reo squirm underneath him. "El—Elliot—"

Elliot frowned, beads of sweat sliding down his face. "I need—"

Reo shuddered. "It's on the nightstand."

Elliot pulled his fingers out of Reo, his face flushed in his arousal. He stretched his body, grabbing the lubricant off their nightstand with the tips off his fingers.

"Can you—"

"_Don't_ tell me to hurry up," Elliot snapped before Reo could ask. "Jeez. Look, it's done. Ready?"

Reo turned his head to look back at Elliot. His pale cheeks were flushed pink, and he looked like a wonderfully fuckable kind of teddy bear. _There's something _really_ wrong with me_, Elliot thought as Reo spoke: "Ehmm. Go. Please."

Elliot tugged down his boxers one handed, kicking them off the rest of the way once they were past his knees. He kept one hand in Reo's hair, stroking through it all the way down to his neck. Reo never failed to shudder every time Elliot's fingers brushed the sensitive, red bitten skin.

"I like…when you let go a little," Elliot breathed into Reo's ear, positioning himself over his servant's entrance. He smiled into Reo's hair. "I wish you'd do it more. Not just around the orphanage kids."

"Elliot…"

"You're smile is lovely," Elliot kissed Reo on the cheek, scraping his teeth against the pale skin just a little, and then he entered Reo in one long, hard thrust.

Reo cried out before stuffing his face into a pillow. Elliot panted over Reo's back, groaning.

"R-Reo…" _He's tight, how is he always so tight…oh good Lord._

Elliot leaned down and shakily pressed his lip to Reo's neck, his nose ruffling some of that soft black hair.

Reo lifted his head a little and said breathlessly, "Keep going."

Elliot gripped Reo's sides tightly. "Hold on," he said huskily. He leaned down to murmur into Reo' ear, "I might slam you against the headboard."

"Elliot—_hah!_"

Elliot rammed back into Reo with brutal force, forcing a choked sort of gasp burst forth from Reo's lip. "Nng…" He pulled out. "_Hah!_" Rammed back in. "_…Elliot!_"

That was all Reo managed to say before he got a hold of himself.

But still, he couldn't control himself _completely_.

He was panting for breath, gasping, his mouth hanging open as he gulped for oxygen, afraid his heart would burst as his master rammed into him, back and forth, out and in. And then—

Reo's back arched. "_Aaai…!_" he cried, his voice coming out in a high-pitched moan.

Elliot grinned a little, and Reo felt the other boy's teeth on his neck for the briefest of moments. "Let me hear more, Reo."

"Y-you watch it," Reo said breathlessly, his tone as stern as he could possibly make it at that moment. "Don't g-get…_nn…ah!_"

"There I go again," Elliot said with a little laugh, kissing the sensitive skin behind Reo's ear. His grip on Reo's hips was becoming painfully tight, and Reo knew there would be new, fresh bruises later that night, overlapping the fading, yellowing ones from previous occasions.

Reo whimpered, incoherent noises slipping past his lips. "You're going t-to bruise me," he moaned. "_Again_."

Elliot grabbed the back of Reo's shirt, unbuttoned but still on, and tugged hard, forcing it to slip a little more down his arms. Reo hissed as his body was shoved at least a foot forwards, his head nearly banging against the bars that made up the headboard. "_Elliot!_"

"I warned—you—" Elliot gasped, biting his lip so hard the skin around it turned white.

Reo glanced back at him, clumsily straightening his glasses, which had gone crooked again. He gasped, "Don't—bite your lip so hard. You'll bleed."

Elliot's grip on Reo's hips tightened, his nails breaking the skin there. "Nn—nng!" Reo jerked. He slammed one hand against the headboard to stop himself from being shoved into it, his fingers curling around a bar. "Damn—"

Elliot moaned over him, his thrusts becoming wilder, faster, harder. He was hitting that_ spot_ every time now, and Reo's pink blush was darkening by the second, his small, held back whimpers getting more and more out of control.

"I—"

"Mm," Reo jerked his head in a nod.

Each of them knew the other like the back of their hand. The simplest gesture could convey a whole paragraph of feeling.

So it explained how each of them knew from that brief exchange that they were both about to come, in a few short moments.

"Uh—" Reo gasped, his nails digging into the wood of the headboard with an unpleasant _scrrtch _sound.

"_Ah!_" Elliot bit down hard on Reo, at the crook where the neck meets the shoulder as his orgasm overtook him. Reo hissed, slamming his hand down on a pillow to curl his fingers into it as he came seconds after with a breathy, whimpering sound.

"Get your teeth out of my skin," he mumbled into the pillow several long moments later.

Elliot groaned, pulling himself out of Reo and licking at the bloody spot on his servant's skin in a way of apology.

"I told you no biting."

"I can't help it." Elliot collapsed on top of Reo with a lazy smile. "You make me do it."

Reo shifted, lifting his head out of the pillow and adjusting his glasses again. He moved his shoulders, nudging Elliot, who got the message and slid off of him. He slipped an arm around the pale, bruised waist and gently pulled his servant close against his body.

"Sorry," he said softly.

"It's fine," Reo said back just as gently. He sat up a little, grabbing the top of the blanket and pulling down. Elliot sat up to help him out, letting Reo pull the blanket over them.

"Cuddling after sex?" Elliot said with dry humor.

"Of course."

"Heh," Elliot pulled Reo closer to him, burying his face in the marked neck and closing his eyes. "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me," Reo said. A hand settled over Elliot's. "I want you to get better."

Elliot shivered. "Don't worry about me, Reo. Please, I'm fine."

Reo said nothing and Elliot's gut twisted.

He wasn't fine…something was happening to him, wasn't it?

Sometimes he felt that he wasn't lying only to Reo…but he was lying to himself as well. _I don't want to believe that there is something wrong. _

_That's the real reason you keep telling him that everything is fine, isn't it?_

Elliot opened his eyes, feeling his lashes brush against the skin of Reo's neck. Reo then spoke, surprising Elliot, for he thought that his servant had fallen asleep.

"I'm here."

Elliot sucked in a soft breath. How did such simple words cut right through to his heart like that?

_Because Reo said them…Reo…_

_I love him._

Elliot closed his eyes again, feeling just that little bit safer.

_He_ was there.

* * *

**Well, there! I hope you liked it. And Reo. Haha. This was a challenge to write, but sort of strangely easy in a way. I make sense all the time ;D**

**Btw, the title of this fic "A Real Distraction." I was originally going to call it "A Distraction" but I DON'T want Reo portrayed as simply that. Because Elliot really does care for him. So I just stuck the word "Real" in there because ... of how Reo is real to Elliot, and how Elliot has "real" feelings. Whatever. LOL. It's lame, don't shun me.**

**Did ANYONE notice the reference to my username in this fic? I wrote it sort of unintentionally but at the same time realizing what I was doing. I was like "...lol. *face palm*"**

**Feedback is lovely =)**


End file.
